Obscurity
by Hellen says what's up
Summary: Two days after Light and Misa are put into confinement; L is hit by a car. When he wakes up from the accident, he has no idea who he is. He doesn't even recognise Watari anymore. Soon after L's accident, Near moves to Japan to work with the Task Force and to take his place as 'L'. Not proof read (Tester chapter)


Obscurity

**Two days after Light and Misa are put into confinement; L is hit by a car. When he wakes up from the accident, he has no idea who he is. He doesn't even recognise Watari anymore. Soon after L's accident, Near moves to Japan to work with the Task Force and to take his place as 'L'.**

_It's been a while since I've seen the sun…_

L thought to himself as he gazed up into the bright morning sky. _I can hear the birds singing over the loud sound of cursing and dysfunction. I can smell the blossoms of spring over the pollution and decay. The world we live in is too cruel for beauty. _The young detective stood bare foot by the side of the road, the sun lighting his black and darkened eyes. _Now that both Light Yagami and Misa Amane are in confinement, it won't be too long before the truth is revealed…_

L watched as the crossing lights on the opposite side of the street turned a bright emerald green. The passers-by began to cross, chatting with one another as they did so. L soon found himself walking across. As he did so, he began to think…not really of anything directly…his mind had always been just a bowl of mixed thoughts and emotions…however, one thought kept playing in the back of his mind…

_What do I do once this case is over? What am I supposed to do; once I've been crowned 'The Greatest Detective this world has ever known'? Perhaps I should consider retirement…though, I'm still only young. I could do a lot more with my life…though; Watari is getting to his old age. He's done so much for me…I must find a way to repay him…without him; I wouldn't even be a detective. I hope to spend the remainder of my life in a happy place, without all of this murder and destruction. Yes. After the Kira case has been solved, perhaps I'll know the true meaning of—_

And then…there was no light…or sound…or song…or colour. There was no happiness either. There was only darkness…and pain…and hurt…and terror…

L wasn't sure whether it had been the impact of the car against the side of his body, or the rubble concrete ground against his skull that had knocked him out. Either way, the last thing he saw before everything went into darkness was red…blood…his own blood. Soon enough, he was swimming in it…his raven black hair stayed tinted with red, like paint on a charcoal canvas.

* * *

"_Oh my God, sir, are you alright?!"_

"_He's not breathing!"_

"_Someone call an ambulance!" _

"_Sir, try to stay with us, help's on the way…"_

* * *

"Have they said anything yet?" Matsuda asked, staring at the three security screens of Light, Soichiro and Misa.

Aizawa groaned as he stretched his arms in the air. "Not yet. Man, I wonder how long it's going to take for them to crack." Mogi shrugged and took a sip from his cup of coffee. At that moment, the familiar letter 'W' popped up in deep-rooted English font. "Oh, it's Watari."

There was a moment where Watari sounded hesitant to speak, before he cleared his throat and voiced through the monitor. _"Aizawa, Mogi, Matsuda…is Ryuzaki with you?"_

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no…come to think of it, it's been a while since he left."

"_Did he say where he was going?"_

"He said he was going out for a walk, to get a bit of fresh air." Matsuda explained.

Watari was silent for a few moments, inflicting tension and slight distress onto the Task Force members. _"Alright…I have to go. All of you meet me at the downtown hospital in fifteen minutes."_

"Wait, what happened? Is someone hurt?!"

"_Turn to channel six, it'll explain everything." _Just like that, the W disappeared from the screen. Mogi darted for the television remote and flipped though until he came to 6.

"…_At approximately ten forty-seven this morning, a man was struck by a car which was speeding down the road at 100 miles per hour. The car hit the man and injured the left side of his body and caused severe trauma to the young man's head. The victim is estimated to be around twenty to twenty-five years old with black hair and dark eyes, wearing a white shirt and no shoes or socks. We haven't been able to identify him yet. If you know this man, please contact the local hospital…"_

"Th-that's Ryuzaki!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"We have to go, now!" Mogi bellowed, tension breaking in his voice.

"What do we do with the ones in confinement?" Aizawa asked, glancing at the monitors.

"It's best not to tell them. Besides, we don't have time." Mogi stated, "Come on, before it's too late!"

* * *

_The next day…_

_My head hurts like a knife's pierced my skull. I can hear the familiar sound of a monitor, identical to the rhythm of my heart beat. I see the blinding light that hangs above my bed…but this isn't my bed, is it? I can smell blood…is that my blood? I feel light headed, like I'm about to die. I have weird wires and mechanisms attached to my skin and injected into my bloodstream. I feel like an alien…funny._

"Sir…you're awake." L looked up at the man who leant over his bed. He wore a set of white scrubs and a stethoscope around his neck. "My name is Doctor Kenta."

"…Mister Kenta…" L began, realising his throat was very much dry. "…why am I in a hospital bed?"

"You were in a car accident. You lost a lot of blood and suffered two blows to the head. One when the car struck you, and one when your head hit the road. You broke your left arm and your right leg. You also crushed three of your ribs; however, our main worry is your brain."

"What about my brain?" L asked, shifting uncomfortably, wincing at the sharp feeling of intense pain.

"Sir, do you know who you are?" The doctor asked.

"Well…" _I…well…I know I'm a man…and I know I'm twenty-two…and…and…_

_And what…_

"No."


End file.
